


Seaside disasters

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, crazy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Nino and Aiba think it's a great idea tostealborrow Ohno's boat and celebrate a romantic weekend at sea. Unfortunately they forget some important details: Nino's sea-sickness. Ohno's almighty wrath. Sho's romantic interests in... and Jun's intuition. Plus, none of them can actually drive a boat.





	

When Nino looked down at his hand, he could see how Aiba’s fingers were wrapped around it, holding it tightly. He chuckled. “Excited?”

  
“For sure.” Aiba was smiling genuinely. “But what about Riida?”

  
“We are not thinking about Oh-chan here **.** ” Nino answered wisely. “You said you needed some excitement in our relationship. And that’s what I’m giving you.”

  
Aiba chuckled. “I meant it more of a tie-me-to-the-bed excitement though, or let’s-have-backstage-sex.”

  
“Well,” Nino snorted. “We can still do that. As for now…”

  
“…as for now we’ll steal Riida’s boat.”

  
“Borrow **.** ” Nino interrupted him. “I prefer the term _borrow_.”

  
“But doesn’t _borrow_ mean to ask his permission before you take his stuff?”

  
Nino grinned. “You are clinging to these unimportant details again.”

  
“He will kill us.”

  
“Most likely.” Nino answered. “And then we’ll have to run for our lives. Which means: even more excitement.”

  
Aiba sighed slightly, wondering if they had gotten themselves into too much trouble here. Ohno is no fun when he is mad. No fun at all!

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“MY BOAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“Did you hear that?” Jun jumped up from the sofa, frowning slightly. He was meeting up with Sho, Shun, Pi and Ryo – Shun, because he hasn’t met him for a while and wanted to catch up. Ryo because they meet frequently and it is just natural that he is there. Pi, dragged along by Ryo. And Sho… dragged along by Jun. He hardly doubted that Sho really wanted to be there.

  
“Hear what?” Sho wanted to know.

  
Jun frowned in highest concentration. “I felt like I heard Riida’s voice… crying for his boat.”

  
Ryo giggled slightly. “You are hearing voices?”

  
Pi laughed, dropping down on the sofa next to Jun. “Maybe you are a psychic **.** ”

  
“Oh,” Shun nodded his head. “That would be cool!”

  
Jun grumbled, but decided to drop this topic. He wouldn’t get too much support from his friends in this case. And if he considers the fact that Riida doesn’t even live close to him, it really sounds a bit strange to hear Ohno’s voice through the night.

  
“Really, this guy and his addiction to his boat **.** ” Sho sighed. “He is turning us all into some sort of oversensitive guys…”

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“What do you mean with _‘your boat is gone’?,_ ” Sho asked calmly. His hands are trembling a bit though when he remembered Jun’s intuition from last night.

  
“It is gone, Sho-kun.” Ohno huffed. “What is so difficult to understand about that?”

  
“Who the hell would steal a boat?” Jun asked all of a sudden, shaking his head. “Especially yours. It’s not like it’s a yacht or something like that.”

  
“Are you implying that my boat is worthless?” Ohno asked, a dangerous tune in his voice.

  
Sho rolled his eyes at that. “Riida, you need to get laid. For real…”

  
Jun blinked in surprise, not used to Sho being like that – so blunt and talking about something that was loosely connected to sex. Secretly **,** Sho grinned. Nowadays **,** it is very rare to get such an impressed glance from Jun.

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“Don’t look at the sea **.** ” Aiba tried to calm Nino down when the latter was already all pale, clinging to the mast. “Nino-chan, look at the horizon.”

  
“Oh god **.** ” Nino breathed out before he finally rushed to the guardrail, throwing up into the sea, with Aiba patting his back soothingly.

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“You know,” Jun mused after they had bribed Ohno into eating something and distracted him a bit. “There is something that makes me wonder.”

  
“What?” Sho wanted to know.

  
“Where the hell are Aiba-chan and Nino?”

  
Sho blinked at that, shaking his head. “I don’t get it, Jun-kun **.** What do you mean?” When Jun pulled his eyebrows up teasingly, he wanted to retort something else, but before he could do so **,** his eyes went wide in shock. “OH!”

  
“Yes.” Jun snorted. “ _Oh_. And they say, you are the smart one…”

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“THIS TIME I WILL KILL THIS BRAT!”

  
Sho sighed, the drama was slowly getting on his nerves. Okay, who is he kidding – it’s already getting on his nerves. It was making him all tensed and edgy. “We don’t even know if it was them **.** ” he reassured Ohno. “We just know that they aren’t here.”

  
“Doesn’t Nino get seasick easily?” Jun intervened, earning him a relieved nod from Sho.

  
“See, Riida. Jun’s right. Nino gets seasick easily **.** He won’t…eh…borrow your boat and drive to the sea with Aiba **.** ” Sho explained soothingly, his voice sounded like he was speaking to a little child, trying to calm him down.

  
“Hell, I know Nino!!!!” Ohno huffed. “And on top of that NONE OF THESE IDIOTS KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A BOAT!”

  
For a moment **,** the other two stayed quiet, before Jun blurted out a “SHIT!” realizing that Ohno was right. If it were these two, they would be totally helpless.

  
Sho’s eyes were looking equally shocked. “Damn **.** ” he mumbled. “I didn’t think of that. We need to do something to save them.”

  
Ohno frowned. “All you do is talk about these idiots. What about my boat!?”

  
“Yes.” Jun nodded his head, patting Ohno’s shoulder. “We’ll also look for your ugly boat, honey.”

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“Do you know how to drive a boat, Nino-chan?”

  
Nino blinked for a moment before he shook his head. “Nope. You?”

  
“Of course not **.** ” Aiba frowned, checking his surroundings. “Nino. We are in the middle of the sea.”

  
“Yes…and?”

  
“Neither of us know ~~s~~ how to read a sea map **.** ” Aiba explained, slight panic in his voice.

  
“Yes…” For a moment **,** Nino blinked before his eyes grew wide. “OMG! SHIT! I HATE BOATS!”

  
“Me too **.** ” Aiba nodded his head happily, taking Nino’s hands into his. He smiled a bit when Nino bent forward to kiss him sweetly. “Let’s never drive out on a boat again, okay?”

  
Nino chuckled. “Oh god, I love you.”

  
Aiba blushed slightly, his heart skipping a beat in joy. It was the first time that Nino actually said that to him. He bent forward again to kiss the other heatedly, then it happened…

  
It…

  
 The noise of something cracking…

  
A loud crashing sound…

  
And his and Nino’s yells and screams…

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
_Mayday, mayday naval accident close to the mainland. Two young guys still missing…_

  
At this news **,** Ohno grew dead pale.

  
Sho felt like hitting someone…and hit the wall.

  
Jun was throwing up.

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
"Okay guys, follow me.”

  
“What?” Sho blinked at Ohno. “The coastguards told us to stay here while they are looking for them.”

  
“I don’t give a shit about the coastguards. I know my friends better.” Ohno looked at his friends firmly. “I have two jetskis **.** So **,** are you coming?”

  
Jun and Sho exchanged some glances before they nodded their heads. “Sure.”

  
“Any of you know how to drive a jetski?”

  
“Yes **.** ” Jun nodded his head. “I already drove one several times.”

  
“Good. You and Sho take the bigger one. It’s easier to drive.” Ohno was already crawling on a small sportive jetski. “Let’s go.”

  
For a moment **,** Sho felt nervous, eyeing the ocean’s surface warily, but when he wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist, holding on to him, he had to grin a bit. When they find Nino and Aiba, he has to thank them properly… for giving him such a rare opportunity.

  
  
  
~~~~~~

  
  
  
"You know,” Nino filled sand into Aiba’s bellybutton, making him giggle slightly, before his hands moved down to Aiba’s waist, stroking it affectionately. They had gotten rid of their clothes before, because they had been wet after Ohno’s boat broke against a rock and they had to jump into the water and swim to the next island. Now they are waiting for someone to find them.

  
Meanwhile, Nino had decided they could also have some fun.

  
He rolled over, lying on top of Aiba. Then he pushed himself up a bit, his palms pressed into the sand, supporting him. He bent forward, kissing Aiba deeply. The latter moved into the kiss almost immediately, his hands stroking Nino’s sides ~~,~~ while he moved his hips up to brush them against Nino’s.

  
Nino gasped a bit at that, an almost desperate sound escaping his lips. He stroked through Aiba’s hair affectionately before he started kissing his chest. He grinned. Gladly **,** he had planned this romantic (which turned out to be a rather disastrous) event and brought along some lube, condoms, cookies and some gin tonic. Ninomiya Kazunari is always, always prepared.

  
It was easy to bring Aiba into the right mood, he knew his body very well. Still, it was so hot and arousing to watch his face while preparing him. His lips were slightly open, a beautiful flush on his cheeks, eyes gleaming in an almost feverish way.

  
Nino didn’t take his gaze away from Aiba’s face, he looked at him the whole time when he removed his fingers, when he stroked his chest, softly touching the almost invisible scar there. And he kept his gaze at Aiba’s beautiful face when he was pushing into him, moving against his hips roughly, until they were both panting heavily. He never looked away. He didn’t want to miss anything.

  
He knows it immediately when Aiba is close to coming, he always could see it in his eyes. He let him come fast, not teasing him. Only when Aiba was finished, did he allowed himself to finish too.

  
  
  
  
“You know.” Aiba grinned, kissing Nino’s neck when they were slowly regaining their senses. “On a second thought, boat trips aren’t that bad.” He paused. “Let’s go swimming. And then we can put on our clothes again, they are dry by now.”

  
Nino nodded his head, following Aiba into the sea and washing his sweaty body. Then he slipped into his clothes, dropping down on the sand again. He feels so tired. He smiled when Aiba lay down next to him, his head resting against Nino’s chest.

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“WHAT!?” Nino huffed in annoyance, his eyes opening immediately. He could feel someone tickling him. He was only slightly surprised to see Sho, a little feather in his hand and brushing it over Nino’s cheek. “Hi.”

  
Sho snorted. “Yes, _Hi_.”

  
Nino was about to joke along when he saw Ohno next to Sho, glaring at him. And Jun, looking as if he was going to kill them. “Hi…”

  
Before Ohno could even start yelling at them, Jun was already crossing his arms in front of his body, looking at Nino and a slowly awakening Aiba in anger. “ARE YOU TWO NUTS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL…”

  
“Borrowed **.** ” Nino interrupted his friend.

  
“Borrow means you ask his permission beforehand **.** ” Ohno hissed.

  
“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!” Jun huffed. “BORROWING A SHITTY BOAT.”

  
“It’s not shitty **.** ” Ohno complained.

  
“Was…” Nino intervened warily.

  
For a moment Ohno was silent. “What do you mean by that?”

  
Nino and Aiba were exchanging some glances. “It _was_ shitty.” Aiba finally mumbled, showing Ohno his best miserable expression.

  
Ohno stared at them in utter shock before he broke down on his knees. “MY BOAT… my boat… my boat…”

  
Jun ignored Ohno’s break down, facing his two friends again. “YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”

  
Nino sighed slightly, thinking that Jun is like his mother sometimes. Or even worse. Like mommy and daddy all at once. Though it is better to have Jun yelling at them than Ohno… or Sho. For a moment **,** Nino blinked in surprise. It was strange… Sho normally is the first one to lose his temper. But right now **,** he seemed really pleased and happy, eyes twinkling towards them as if he had just had the best time of his life. Nino’s gaze shifted towards the jetskis, realizing that there were only two. He grinned. So that’s where Sho’s grin came from.

  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
Jun glared when he followed Nino and Aiba to their taxi. “I should really punish you guys, you know?”

  
Nino snorted at that. “Uh, getting kinky? Better save that for Sho.”

  
“Pardon me?” Jun’s eyes widened. “What do you mean by that?”

  
“Dude,” Nino sighed. “You totally have the hots for him. And he has the hots for you.”

  
“Eh?” Jun blushed. “That’s not true.”

  
Nino chuckled. “Just saying.”

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
Nino turned around in his bed, wrapping his arms around Aiba’s waist. The latter smiled a bit, leaning into the hug.

  
“I realized something important **.** ” Aiba whispered. “I don’t need a boat or an adventure, I just need you.”

  
When Nino smiled warmly at him **,** he thought that this was the most beautiful moment that could possibly happen. He doesn’t need any adventures. This here was perfect.

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
  
“You know…” Jun mused, holding his phone tight to his ear. “Nino suggested something interesting, Sho-kun.”

  
“Really?” Sho blinked. “What did he say?”

  
Jun grinned brightly. “It’s a bit difficult to say it on the phone. I could tell it to you in person though.”

  
“Sure, why not?”

  
“I’ll drop by in an hour.” Jun smiled.

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“We have all come together here, on this rainy day, to say good-bye to a good friend, who left us in a tragic accident, but will forever be in our hearts.”

  
“I can’t believe this.” Sho huffed.

  
Ohno glared at him before he continued his speech, in his hands is a piece of the boat he found at the beach of this unfaithful island Aiba and Nino landed on. “We are saying good-bye to you good friend, forever you’ll stay in our hearts.”

  
“Should I remind him that I never was on his boat? Not even once?” Jun mumbled towards Sho. The latter shook his head, smiling warily. “Better not.”

  
Nino sighed slightly. “We’ll really miss you.”

  
“Yes **.** ” Aiba mused. “Lots of good memories.”

  
For a moment, Ohno looked pleased, nodding his head in approval before Nino opened his mouth again, hitting him with his next announcement: “And because we loved this boat so much, Aiba-chan and I will buy a boat ourselves.”

  
Ohno gasped at that. “YOU!?”

  
“NO!” Sho shook his head. “YOU WON’T!!”

  
Jun crossed his arms in front of his body “ARE YOU NUTS! NO WAY!”

  
Nino chuckled. “Well, we already did. Aiba is taking lessons right now so he could get his license.” I can’t. I get seasick easily.”

  
“Great…” Ohno sighed, a frown on his face. This meant never-ending worry for them.

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
There was someone ringing at his door but when he opened it **,** there was no one standing there anymore. Ohno blinked when he saw a little box instead. He took it and put it on his kitchen table, looking at it in interest. When he finally opened the box, he found a little key, nothing else. But there was an envelope lying next to it. When Ohno opened it, he blinked in surprise.

  
  
  
_“But man is not made for defeat," he said. "A man can be destroyed but not defeated.”_

“ _Luck is a thing that comes in many forms and who can recognize her?”_ *

  
_This is a sincere apology. And a thank you._

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
  
“This boat-thing is slowly getting on my nerves **.** ” Sho grumbled when he followed Ohno to the harbour.

  
“Well,” Jun sighed. “But at least these two brats did something very nice. And Riida is happy. Let’s support that.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Eh?” Jun blinked. “You are agreeing. That easily?”

  
“Well,” Sho sighed. “I’m certainly not supporting this boat-thing. But I’m supporting you, so if you want to support this, I’ll tag along.”

  
  
  
Ohno didn’t even realize what his friends were talking, his eyes were pinned to the boats and the numbers on them. On the key in his hands **,** there was a number too **.** Now he was searching for the boat to it.

  
Jun yawned, it was tiring to look at all of these boats and they’ve already been doing that for three hours. They had looked at every fisherboat, but didn’t find the one with the right number. He stretched, deciding to have a tiny bit of fun and check on the really cool boats, the yachts at the other part of the harbour. These were the stunning ones after all…

  
  
  
~~~~~

  
  
  
“Where have you been!?” Sho hissed when Jun came back. Half an hour ago **,** he and Ohno had realized that the youngest was missing. The rest of the time they had spent with searching **,** searching a boat and searching Jun… it was getting a bit too much for Sho.

  
Jun didn’t say anything, he merely grabbed Ohno’s sleeve, tugging him along.

  
“Jun?” Ohno blinked. “Where are you going to? These here are the yachts… No way that…” He blinked when Jun paused all of a sudden and pointed at a beautiful white yacht, not the biggest, but definitely a very stylish one. Ohno’s gaze shifted to the number on it before he gasped…

  
“This is… can’t be… they bought me…”

  
“A yacht **.** ” Sho finished his sentence dryly.

  
  
  
Ohno was staring at the yacht in disbelief. “I can’t believe they did something like that **.** ” he mumbled.

  
Then he fainted.

  
“Well,” Jun mused when he and Sho carried Ohno on deck. “Guess it was a bit too much of an excitement for him.”

  
Sho chuckled. “I could think of someone else who wouldn’t mind some excitement.”

  
Jun grinned dirtily. “Very well.”

  
  
After all Nino and Aiba were right. Sometimes it is important to have some excitement and a little adventure.

  


  
  
  
  
*** quoted from Ernest Hemmingway's The Old Man and the Sea**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/profile)[deelovesryo](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/). This comes with such a huge delay. I'm so sorry for that, (and sorry to everyone who is waiting for his/her requests to get written. I'm working on it!) but I hope you'll like it! <3


End file.
